A very Merry sportarobbie christmas
by Thelittlerottenboy
Summary: Everyone in town leave and sportarobbie have it all to themselves
1. Robbie plans a date

One cold winter morning, Robbie was up suprisingly early. He looked over to the sleeping blue elf next to him. 'He is so cute when he is sleeping, he can't know about my secret. ' robbie got up slowly to try not to wake Sportacus, he went out to his disguise-o-matic and put on his winter clothes and grabs his ice skates. He writes a note for Sportacus, it said,' to my love, I'll be home later, don't worry about me. Love robbie' he then went off to the now frozen lake. A few hours later Sportacus woke up and made some tea with lemon and saw the note.' Aww he is so cute, i wonder were he went? And why is he up so early? Well he must be fine, the Crystal didn't go off.' He sat there drinking the tea. A few minutes later he goes out for his morning jog, he starts at the lair then goes by the bake shop and gets robbie some maple Christmas cookies and heads back by the lake. He sees a tall man skating. As he gets closer he noticed that it's robbie, he sits down and watched robbie glide and skate flawlessly on the ice. *Sportacus cheers* robbie looks at Sportacus and he lost his balance, robbie hit the ice really hard. Sportacus jumps up and ran to robbie. "Oh robbie are you ok?" "Why did you come here?!" "Well i was on my way back and saw you skating and I never knew you can skate. I was proud of you so I cheered." *robbie was rubbing his hip* "that really hurt." Sport picked up robbie and the cookies and heads to the lair. He set robbie in his orange chair, sport said that he has to say goodbye to the townsfolk because they are all leaving for Christmas. "So honey, we will have the whole town to ourselves for a week or so?" "Well yes" robbie got this weird look on his face. "What is that look for?" "Oh nothing, just got an idea." Sportacus left to say goodbye to everyone. Robbie called the flower shop and ordered six blue iris's, he then called the fancy restaurant and made a reservation for tonight. He then tried to get up to make Sportacus a fancy suit. He fell down and there was a loud pop, he yelled so loud that everyone could hear him. Sportacus ran to Robbie's lair. "I heard you yell are you ok?" "I tried to get up so I can work on the idea and then my hip popped." Sportacus picked up robbie and put him back in the fluffy chair. "Sportacus honey, could you please put me in my wheel chair, i have stuff to do and I don't think I should be trying to walk." "No problem but why do you have a wheel chair?" "Oh, *Robbie blushes* well, a few years ago I was in a bad accident and broke my hip." Sportacus put him in the wheelchair. "I had no idea, well I have to help the kids pack. Don't get into any trouble" Sportacus left and robbie got his sewing kit and begins to make the blue fancy suit for his little blue elf.' What am I going to wear?! Maybe this *he points to nice purple and orange suit* it's perfect' he finished Sportacus's suit. He then starts to make a fruit based cake, one without sugar for his overly sweet elf. He has the batter on the counter and accidently spilled it on himself and the floor. It starts to get into his eyes. "Owww crap it burns." He freaks out and rolls into his tools and a hot iron landed on his hand. "Owwww!" Meanwhile Sportacus is helping Stephanie with her bags. "Im going to miss you. I know it's only a week but im going to be lonely." "Oh Sportacus, we will miss you too, besides you have robbie. He really loves you." They hug, sport waves to the kids and their families as they go away for Christmas, when they were gone his Crystal goes off. "Robbie!" He races to his rotten boy. "What is wrong sweetie?" "Owwww, honey help. I tried to make you a cake and i spilled it then I ran into my tools and this hot iron fell onto my hand."my poor baby, oh my your hand is burnt. Here let me put this cream on it then wrap it up " Sportacus fixed Robbie's hand and cleaned him up.


	2. Date

"Hey Sportacus, put this on" robbie hands him the suit he made. "Ok, but why?" "We are going on a date." "Oh a date, *sport put on the suit* did you make this?" "I did. *he put on his own suit* what do you think?" Sportacus was in shock, his little rotten boy looks very beautiful in the purple and orange suit. "Are you ok honey? You are starting to scare me." "Oh, sorry, it's just that you look very beautiful in that suit." *robbie blushes* "we have to get going" Sportacus starts to roll robbie out. "Wait, we can't go on a date with me in this chair." "But robbie, you are hurt, just stay in the chair." "But i want this date to be perfect. *robbie starts to cry*" "a date with you is a perfect date to me. I don't care if you are in this chair, you are beautiful and amazing no matter what. Please just lets go. *he kisses robbie*" "ok, you are way to caring. But I still love you." They go and robbie asked to go into the flower shop. "Why? I thought you were allergic to flowers." "I am but I got you some blue iris's. It's to show you that I love you. I know elves love to get flowers from their mates." "Oh robbie, you didn't have to do that. But thank you." Robbie and sport go into the shop, robbie immediately sneezes. "Im... here for...the...blue iris... order" "coming right up. You must be the lucky one. *he Said to Sportacus*" "well i guess I am." "Here you go mr.rotten. you two have fun. Good night." "Thank you, good night." They leave and Robbie's eyes are really red. "Maybe we should go home, your eyes are extremely red." "No, ill be fine. *he is still sneezing*" they continue to the restaurant. "Reservation for robbie." "Oh this way sir's" they follow the waiter to a table in the corner. The table was red with a white round candle burning in the middle. The menu was black with gold writing on it. Sportacus ordered the homemade vegetable soup, robbie ordered the chicken Parmesan. As they waited for the food Sportacus asked robbie about the accident. "Oh, i was driving my younger brother back home, this young child ran in front of my car, i swerved to miss him and ended up rolling the car down a mountain. The car got wrapped around a tree. My side was crushed, my brother was barely hurt. My hip was cracked into small pieces and my spine was out of alignment, it was so bad that I couldn't walk for about a year." "Oh my. Is that why you don't like to exercise?" "Well yes, too much exercise causes me so much pain. My spine will never be normal and my hip hurts in the winter months. Oh and the reason why I don't like sportscandy is because im allergic to so many fruits and vegetables." The food came and they ate. "So tell me about your family, how is your brother after the accident?" "Well my whole family are fairies. My older brother glanni is in latabæ, my sister is in bullytown, mom, dad and Giovanni my younger brother are still in the village." "Oh so you are a fairy? Wait glanni is your brother, my brother ithro is dating a guy named glanni." "So you have a brother?" "Yes. He is also an elf. My dad is one as well. We don't know who my mom is" they finished dinner and left. "So robbie, why don't we call up our families and have them here for Christmas?" "Well glanni is probably in jail, mom and dad and Giovanni might not want to see me, the last time I was home i kind of destroyed the house." "Well ithro and dad probably are busy with the school." They go home and Robbie tried to make another cake for Sportacus. They watch a romantic movie and then go to sleep.


	3. Family

It was now five in the morning and robbie was awake in his fluffy orange chair, Sportacus woke up and started to worry because robbie was in his chair, the only time he sleeps in the chair was when he was stressed. Sportacus noticed that Robbie had a letter in his hand, robbie woke up. "Good morning sweetie, what is that?" "Oh, it's a letter from Giovanni, he said that my parents and him are coming for Christmas." "That is wonderful, i cant wait to meet your parents." Robbie looks a little worried, "about that, im not sure how they will react to us and our relationship." "Oh, im sure they will still love you." Sport made a fruit salad for his breakfast and robbie ate the cake he made last night. They took a nice long shower together and then got dressed, a little bit later robbie got a phone call from Giovanni, they were almost there. Robbie started to have a panic attack. "Robbie calm down." Sportacus hugs Robbie and robbie started to calm down. "Now lets go and get your family" they go and robbie is leaning against Sportacus as they walk. They made it to the train station. "Hello junior, who is this?" "Dad, this is my... boyfriend Sportacus, and don't call me junior!" "Roberto, don't embarrass our son in front of his love. Hello I'm Ella, this is Roberto and Giovanni. Nice to meet you." Ella shook Sportacus's hand. "Let me help you with the bags." Sportacus and Roberto took the bags and went to the lair. "Welcome to my place, sorry it's messy." "Oh robbie, why isn't it decorated for Christmas? This will not do!" Ella unpacked her Christmas tree and decorations. She used her magic to decorate really fast. "Mom, the rules of the lair are no magic unless it's disguising." "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to break the rules. Is it the same in town?" "Well normally yes but no one is here but sport and i." Ella, Roberto and Giovanni gave Robbie and sport gifts. Robbie gave them scarfs and gloves he made. A sudden knock on Robbie's door scared everyone. "Junior, who could that be? I thought you said that no one was in town. Did you lie to us?" "Dad, it's not a lie, it could be Sportacus's brother." "Oh sporty son, you have a brother?" "He is my twin brother, and Ella you can call me sport." The knock got louder, robbie went to answer the door.


	4. Glanni

The person at the door is Glanni. "Ho ho ho, why wasn't I invited brother?" "Glanni, i thought you were in jail. Sorry but mom, dad, and Giovanni are just visiting." "So the family is here? Can I come in and give them my gifts?" "I don't know, how do I know that you didn't escape jail?" "Ok fine I did but i wanted to spend Christmas with my family. I promise to go back after Christmas. Please brother. *Glanni gave Robbie a sad look*" "fine but any trouble we are calling ithro and you are going back early." Glanni agreed and they came in. "Love who was it?" "Love?! Wait little brother, you are gay and dating this blue elf?! Hahahaha!" "GLANNI! that is it, give your gifts and then im calling ithro! NOW!" "robbie, calm down, please love." "But honey, he escaped from jail to be here. He will just get worse" "wait glanni you escaped jail?! Ok gifts then ill call my brother." "Oh so the pretty strong elf man is your brother. Wow I would have never known. Hahaha you are so ugly and dumb and he is so pretty and smart." Robbie got so angry at him and attacks Glanni. Robbie is punching him and he bit Glanni. Suddenly a very powerful energy came from Robbie and Glanni was passed out. Ithro shows up and takes Glanni away. "Way to go junior! Standing up to Glanni. It gave you some fairy powers." "Wait, love, you are a fairy?!" Giovanni got glannis gifts from outside and passed them out. Roberto got a wing scrubber, Ella got a potion book, Giovanni got a magic book and Robbie got a sewing kit. They then have a Christmas feast of a lamb roast, mashed potatoes, carrots, corn, and cabbage. Later on giovanni and Sportacus went out and ran around town. Sportacus looks at his calendar and the townsfolk are on there way back. "Oh no, we need to get home." Sportacus and Giovanni went back to the lair and Robbie's family packed up and said goodbye. "We're sorry junior, you know if we don't leave we will shrink and be stuck. We love you and we love your boyfriend. This was nice and we hope that you guys will visit soon. Goodbye for now." Everyone hugged each other and left. Sportacus and Robbie cleaned the town and everyone came home. The kids had fun and showed them the toys they got. Then it started to snow and everyone went to the mayors house. Sportacus and Robbie kissed under the mistletoe.

The end


End file.
